It's A Hate Relationship
by booklover1947
Summary: Lucy and Erik have always hated each other, but after a silent agreement, will there be more? R&R High School AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's Pov**

"Lu!"

I turned my head at the call, smiling at my blue haired best friend, Levy. I stopped, waiting for her to catch up. When she did, she bent over with her hands on her knees, panting for breath. I laughed softly, placing a hand on her back. "You okay, Lev?"

She glanced up at me, her open mouth tugging into a smile. "Y-Yeah," She straightened, pushing blue strands away from her face. "I'm good."

"Great!" I tugged on her wrist, encouraging her to join me. I glanced at her clothing from the corner of my eye, internally nodding in approval. She wore black leggings, a large knitted sweater that went to her thighs and furry boots. She left her hair down, her natural waves framing her face. "You look cute." I said, my eyes landing on her now blushing face. She tugged nervously at her sleeves, pulling them over her small hands.

"Thanks." I had no doubt she was picturing the man of dreams. She smiled up at me widely. "You look amazing, by the way." Now it was my turn to blush. I looked down at my outfit. It wasn't that great, but I thanked Levy anyways. I had on a pair of ripped denim jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt. I wiggled my toes in my mid-calf heeled boots.

"Come on, Gray is holding our spots and I want food." I whined as we rounded the corner. The lunch room was just down the hallway, and I was almost jumping in my shoes as the smell wafted from the closed doors. I grasped Levy's wrist, pulling her with me as I fast walked. I had my eyes set on the door, so I hadn't noticed the body coming toward me until we bumped into each other. I hardly noticed the hallway become quite as I turned to apologize. "I'm so- you!"

The person was none other than the man I hated most, Erik Cubellios. He stood in front of me, scowl on his face. I glared harshly back, crossing my arms under my breasts. "Watch where you're going, Top Heavy!"

I reeled back at the name, he knew I hated that! That insufferable jackass! I poked my finger into his chest. "Me?! Why don't you watch where you're going? You're the one who bumped into me!" This was how it always started, us blaming each other. Soon enough, we would be trading insults until one of us walked away.

He swatted my hand away, crossing his arms and leaning forward. He looked good like that and I took a quick look at his body. Sneakers, black jeans and a black t-shirt. Damn. What? Just because I hate him doesn't mean I don't know an attractive male when I see one. I placed my eyes back on his face, one that was now graced with a smirk. That only meant that the insults were starting. "I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and shit out a statement smarted than that."

"I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I can't get my head that far up my ass."

"If you're going to be two-faced at least make one of them pretty."

"You're a good example of why some animals eat their young." I looked up at him, challenge written in my eyes. I was excited for this, I always was. I was so into the argument, I hadn't even noticed Levy was gone.

**Levy's Pov**

"Shit." I whispered. Lu and I had been going to the lunch room, her complaining about her hunger. We had rounded the corner and she grasped my wrist. I stumbled at first, my short legs not given a chance to catch up with her long strides. I had seen him before Lucy, she being all eyes on the closed doors. They had gotten closer, and closer, until Lu bumped into him. I don't think she even noticed that it was him, as she turned.

"I'm so- you!" I looked between the two, noticing how the tension began building. They glared at each other, neither giving up. Lucy had let go of my wrist in favour of crossing her arms. I began inching away, my destination being the cafeteria.

"Watch where you're going, Top Heavy!" I winced as the comment reached my ears. Lucy _despised _that. I quietly opened the door, scurrying in. I closed the door softly, my eyes darting all around. Finally finding our group, I ran over, dodging some of the people in my way. They all looked up as I came running. I slammed my hands on the table, closing the mouths that were going to ask questions. "Lucy and Cobra are arguing in the hallway, again!"

They all groaned, getting up from their spots. As much as they knew about Lucy and Erik's arguments, and as much as they complained that they did it everyday, they could never pass up a single fight. Actually, I think there was a bet placed to see who won the most arguments in a year, the numbers tallied then. So far, they were tied.

Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Mira and Natsu had decided to follow me. We came out of the cafeteria, pushing our way to the front of the crowd. I always hated how many people were drawn to their fights, but I guess that's what you get when two of the popular people had arguments. Our group were cheering Lucy on, smiles on our faces. She could be scary at times, this was one of them.

I felt a hand brush against my own and I looked up, wondering who it was. Pink, sorry salmon, hair greeted me. I blushed bright red as Natsu looked down at me, bright grin on his face. I adverted my eyes, but couldn't fight the smile when my fingers were intertwined with his.

**Lucy Pov **

We had drawn a crowd and I heard my friends all cheering for me. I would so win this!

"With a face like that, you make blind kids cry."

I glared, wishing my eyes were lasers. "I may love to shop, but I'm not buying your bullshit."

"Well I could agree with you," He leaned in, his face only inches away from my own. "But then we'd both be wrong."

I copied him, going on my toes. We were so close, I could feel his breath on my face. "It's kind of sad, watching you attempt to put all your vocabulary in a sentence."

He didn't reply, just stared. We were glaring so hard, you could almost see the electricity crackling between our eyes. I watched as he glanced down, I licked my lips. A silent agreement and promise for later. He backed off, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Whatever. I'm out."

People moved to the sides, letting him out. I kept my eyes on his retreating figure, coming out of my daze when I got a rough pat on the back. I blinked, looking back. Red-hair and brown, smiling eyes came in my line of sight. "Hey Erza."

She nodded placing her hands in her hips. "You did well Lucy. I'm very proud."

Two arms went around my shoulders. "Yeah Luce! You did great!"

"Good job, Luce. You showed him who's boss."

I smiled at Gray and Natsu, giggling as they glared and began fighting. Erza quickly broke it up, hitting the two of them on the head. They turned away, pouting. "Thanks guys!" I nodded to Gajeel, who looked at me with approval.

The crowd has dispersed, some going into the lunch room. At the thought, my stomach growled. Everyone looked to me and I placed a hand on my stomach, my cheeks tinted a light pink. "Can I eat now?"

* * *

**Chapter one! I'm so sorry that it took me so long, but I couldn't come up with any good plots or stories for this pairing. Plus I had already promised myself it would be a high school AU. **

**I'm hoping that this won't be a long story, maybe ten chapters or so. **

**I hope you liked it! Leave your thoughts in a review! **

**P.S- This story will not be updated regularly. My Adventures in Love is my top priority, so I'm not sure when the next update will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cobra/Erik's Pov**

I walked away. I'll let little Heartfillia win this round. I smirked, the usually annoying squeak to the front doors not bothering me in the slightest, she won't know what hit her. I turned around the side of the building, nodding to my friends. I didn't have many, but the ones I had now were enough of a bother. Reaching them, I stole a cigarette that was hanging from Soprano's lips, taking a drag. I blew smoke in her face when she glared at me. "What will your little friends say when they find you with one of these?" I loved mocking and picking on her about her friends.

Soprano, or largely known as Angel even though she was everything but, was one of the most popular girls at school. Everyone was all 'She can do no wrong.'. I laugh when I hear that. Angel is all about wrong.

She grabbed the smoke from my fingers, placing it back in her mouth. "I don't really give a shit. Get your own smoke." She turned away from me haughtily.

"Bitch," I muttered. I turned to my best friend expectantly. He sighed, giving in and passing me a smoke. "Thanks, Midnight." He simply nodded and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes.

Midnight, as everyone called him but his real name is Macbeth, is a hard-core goth. Makeup and all. Underneath, he was a good guy but everyone turned their backs at his appearance.

"Where were you?" Racer, or Sawyer, asked.

I grinned, blonde hair filling my mind. "I saw Heartfillia." When I spoke the name, the entire group looked at me. Everyone knew about our hatred, so my friends were no exception. They knew the depth of it, how we hated each other to the bone. They looked at me questioningly, wondering who won this match. "Her."

They sighed. They didn't think I knew but I had to be stupid not to. They had placed money on one of the bets. Idiots. I had to wonder what kind of satisfaction people got off of putting money on words. As I said, idiots.

**Lucy's Pov**

I spun my pencil between my fingers as I listened to Professor Clive's lecture on atoms. I had to admit, I was bored to death. I kept glancing at the clock, willing it to move from the 1 to the 7. If only. A folded piece of paper on my desk, caught my eye. Curiously, I picked it up and opened it.

_'Heard you won today. Good job, girl! I'm rooting on you. -C.'_

I rolled my eyes. Only Cana. Of course she was rooting for me, she had money on the stupid bet. Flipping my pencil right side down, I wrote back, firing it on her desk.

_'No doubt. You know, you should stop drinking during your own fathers lecture. -L' _

The paper was back on my desk in less than a minute.

_'Oh please, I could never leave my hubby. -C' _

That woman and her liquor. I put the paper in the pocket of my binder, looking back to the clock. It had barely moved and I was getting impatient. Raising my hand, I waited for Mr. Clive to notice me. "Lucy?"

"Sir, may I go to the bathroom?" Seeing his nod, I glanced at Gajeel. He nodded, getting my silent message. Thank Mavis for my friends. I walked out, wandering the halls. I had no destination in mind, but I had a person.

Fucking hell, he better be around.

**Cobra/Erik's Pov **

I strolled through the halls, boredom consuming me. I had left my friends, them all wanting to go to class. If I went, I would only be kicked out, so I saw no point. Climbing the stairs, I entered the hall, sighing. "Erik." I looked up, confused and slightly angry. I hated my name, preferring Cobra. However, I smirked as I saw who called.

"Lucy Heartfillia. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She stalked up to me, anger in her gaze. Fuck if she didn't look hot. She stopped only centimeters away, looking up to me. At times like this, towering over her, I enjoyed being 6'2.

"You know what?" She asked. I took notice of the way her hands began clenching and unclenching. As if she were trying to grasp something.

I rose a brow. "What?"

She glared, scowl coming to her face. "I hate your fucking guts."

Chuckling, I leaned down putting my face in front of hers. "Don't worry, the feeling is mutual."

We stared at each other, for Mavis knows how long. It felt like hours though, but in reality, it could have only been seconds. Suddenly I felt her hands grab my cheeks, and she crashed her lips on mine. My hands went to her shapely hips, pulling her tight against me. I ran my tongue along her lips, asking for entrance and when she gasped, I dove in. She had a unique taste, something I couldn't quite describe but something I craved my every breathing second. We battled for dominance, her fighting fiercely with me. I could taste hate and lust. I broke away, leaving her panting for breath as I began trailing kisses and nips down her neck and along her shoulder. She pulled at my maroon hair harshly, making me groan. "Bathroom." She moaned, as I found that one spot.

I slid my hands down her ass, squeezing it. She got the message, jumping up and wrapping her legs around my waist. I walked us to the nearest bathroom, shouldering the door open before putting her back against it. She fumbled for the lock, flipping it when she found it. My hands found the hem of her shirt, only breaking away from her creamy skin to lift it over her head and throw it to the floor. With more area to explore, I ran my tongue along her collarbone, biting her harshly sometimes. Her hands left my head, reaching back and unclasping her bra. My hands ripped the offending object from her body, my eyes greedily taking in her large breasts. I fucking loved her tits.

**Lucy's Pov**

He dove into my breasts after staring at them, taking a nipple into his mouth. I moaned loudly as he sucked, bit and rolled the nub. I ground my hips into his, sighing breathlessly when I felt the friction. My hands roamed around his chest, grasping his shirt and tugging at it. "Off."

He pulled back, grinning and pulling the thing off. He had such a hot body, abs, pecks, and his arms. That was my favorite part of him, well that and his cock. He crashed his lips against mine, and the heat there took my breath away. Every time we kissed, or fucked, there was so much hate. I loved it.

My hands went to his belt, quickly ridding him of it before pushing the button loose and unzipping them. His jeans pooled at his ankles, leaving him in only boxers. I grabbed his straining cock, stroking it. He hissed in my mouth and I gulped down the pained sound. I unhooked my legs from him, getting rid of my boots, jeans and panties. He smirked at me, eyeing my body. "Eager are we?"

I rolled my eyes, cocking a hip and crossing my arms. I looked down at the large bulge in his underwear. "And you aren't? Now are you going to fuck me, or do I have to do it myself?" I asked, my hand drifting down and rubbing myself. I leaned against the door, spreading my legs. I moaned as I circled my clit, keeping my eyes on his. I bit my lip, my unoccupied hand coming up to pull at nipples. I was giving him a free show and he was just standing there! The audacity. My fingers ran up and down my cleft, teasing myself. Plunging my fingers in, I whimpered picturing him inside me.

I don't know when, but he had gotten rid of his pants and boxers. He reached out to me, pulling me to him. I continued playing with myself, looking him right in the eye. He pushed my over to the sinks, bending me over and yanking my hands behind my back. I cursed at him, I had been so close!

He spread my legs wider with his foot. I looked up in the mirror, glaring at his grinning face. "Bastard." He looked up from my ass, staring me in the eye. I felt him against me, his legs behind mine. He rubbed himself along my opening, still looking at me. It was a challenge, and I wouldn't back down. He pushed the head inside me, quickly pulling out. He kept doing that, bringing me to the edge quickly but never letting me fall. I grew frustrated, tears welling in my eyes at the denied release. I silently pleaded with him, but all he did was grin. "Please," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" I hate him.

"Please!" My voice was wanton and begging. I wanted release. I wanted him. I wanted it now. The air around him turned smug as he gave me what I wanted and buried himself into the hilt. I screamed, my orgasm coming over me intensely from being denied it. He groaned, keeping still. As I came down, he began moving. I knew I wouldn't last long, I never did with his pace. He was fast and hard.

He jerked my head back from where I had leaned it against the counter. I opened my eyes, looking in the mirror and his eyes. My mouth dropped open, just a little more. "I fu-fucking hate yo-u." I moaned. He leaned in close, still watching me. I felt his breath hit my ear.

"I hate you too." With that, I went over again. My back arched out even more, and I leaned my head on his shoulder. My scream echoing in the small confined space.

"Erik!"

He moaned, his pace speeding up. I felt him twitch once, twice, three times before he came. We both fell forward, me leaning against the counter and him against me. After several minutes of panting, we had caught our breath and he pulled him self off of me. I whimpered pathetically as he pulled his now limp member out of me. I didn't move right then, listening to the rustle of clothing instead.

Taking a deep breath, I got up from my position. Feeling the outcome of our joining run down my thighs, I washed myself up. As I turned to get my clothes, I was pleasantly surprised when I found them in front of me. Grabbing them out of Erik's hands, I got dressed in record time. Him doing the same. We went to the door, his hand going for the handle. My arm went out, holding his wrist. As he turned to glare at me, I pulled him down, giving him a quick kiss. Something to leave him wanting more. "I hate you." He mumbled against my lips.

I pulled the door open, turning my head to him as it began to shut. "You too."

* * *

**Chapter two! **

**So how was it? Leave your thoughts, and comments, down in the reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's Pov**

I collapsed on my bed, burying my face into a pillow. School had finished for the day and I went home, waiting for Lev and Natsu to come over to 'study'. We all knew that if Natsu was here, no one was even going to open a book. So with spare time alone, I decided to wallow in self-pity, as I did every time Erik and I hooked up.

Last year was the first time Erik and I had a conversation without insults. It lasted a whole two minutes. During that two minutes, we had ended up in the backseat of his car, doing the deed. It was a silent agreement that sex would just be another argument, we would show our hatred to each other. As they say, actions are louder than words. Whoever said that was 110% right. In every movement, I could feel it. It was like he was carving it out on my skin with every thrust, kiss, every time there was contact of our sweat slicked skin. I didn't think I could love hate so much.

Lately, my friends, mainly Natsu and Levy, had noticed something going on with me. I knew I had to tell them and today I was going to. I had been beating around this bush for over a year and it was about time I finally tell them what I was doing. I turned my head to the side, taking a deep breath of deprived air and looking at my clock. They should be here, a knock sounded and I smiled, now. Lifting myself, I walked to the door. I would have run but my thighs hurt. I blushed slightly, recalling just _why_ they hurt.

I opened the door, raising a brow at Levy's blushing face and Natsu's smug grin. They weren't public about it, but everyone knew about the feelings between them, and I was the only one privileged to know they were an item. "C'mon in."

We all retreated to my room, the tree of us making a weird circle on the floor. By the time I got myself situated, Natsu was already stuffing his face with bars. I shook my head at him and looked to Levy. The girl still had a blush on her face, but there was a determined look in her eyes. Great, she was going to ask. I groaned internally, I know I promised but I was thinking about doing it tomorrow, or next year.

"Lu, why were you walking all funny?" My face reddened again. Thank you, Levy. I rubbed my forehead, sneaking a glance at Natsu. He was still eating like a pig, but I could see the way his head tilted a bit. He was paying full attention.

I smiled sheepishly, my hand now rubbing the back of my neck. "I, umm, I'vebeenhavingsexwithErikforthepastyearandhaven'ttoldyouguysbecauseit'sreallyweirdandjustashowofhate." My words flew out, all jumbling into one. By the look on Levy's face, I could tell she wanted me to say it slower. Natsu, however, had dropped his food, his jaw slack and eyes wide. He knew exactly what I had said. Well, this just got awkward.

Natsu leaned over to Levy and began whispering in her ear. As he finished, he scooted away.

**Natsu's Pov**

I heard every word and it was shocking. I was staring at Lucy as if she had just eaten all the spicy chicken in the world. Glancing at Levy, I noticed that she hadn't gotten any of it. I leaned over, and told her what Lucy said. "Luce said ' I've been having sec with Erik for the past year and haven't told you guys because it's really weird and just a show of hate.'." When I finished, I moved to the wall, knowing that Levy was going to blow. Lucy may have been my best friend since we were 3 but Levy was a bomb and no way was I getting in my girlfriend's war path.

**Levy's Pov**

There was not one word to describe what I was feeling. Not one. Usually I would have all these things running through my head at a mile a minute but it was if they had flown away. Lucy and Cobra have hated each other since first glance, preschool, to be exact. It was over some stupid thing that they got into their first argument and ever since then it's been a non-stop thing. To think that they have been having s-sex for an entire year, left me grasping for anything. She hadn't even told us! A lot happens in a year and she didn't think it was important to tell us she was banging her enemy? Anger and betrayal made themselves a home in my heart. I told Lucy everything.

"You've been what?!"

She flinched under my tone. I knew I was overreacting but can you blame me?

"Cobra and you hate each other and now you tell us you've been having _sex with him_ for over a year?! Why?!"

I stayed quite after that, waiting for her to explain herself. During the five minutes it took for her to steady the breathing that I didn't know had become shaky, she began. "I don't know. Honestly, Levy I just don't know. It's like, like I'm burning up inside all the time. I've been hating people so much in my life. Erik, he and I have hated each other for years and then it's like we burst. An explosion of hate, tension. I don't know but it's right here," She clutched her hands to her chest, holding her shirt like a lifeline. "It doesn't leave. And you know what? I love it. I love when we have sex. I love to _feel _the hatred. I love to be hated." Her hands dropped and she looked me right in the eye. I felt my heart clench for some unknown reason. Then, she dropped her head, blonde hair falling over her face. "_I love to hate him._"

That final sentence rang in my ears and disbelief came crashing in. I thought I could talk her out of this crazy thing she had been doing, but I know now that I couldn't. It was like something clicked in my mind, and the look Natsu was giving me, I knew he knew as well. I know why they argue, I know why they fight and I know why they hate each other. It was so obvious and right in front of me the entire time, in front of us!

I looked at Lu with pity and sadness. I know that from now on, I will look at Cobra the same. They just didn't know yet, and I'll let them figure it out on their own. I crawled over to Lucy, wrapping my arms around her and squeezing her for all she's worth. Warm arms came next and Natsu hugged the both of us. Lucy hugged us back, burying her face in our chests. "I'm sorry. I love you guys."

Natsu and I exchanged a look over her head, both of us speaking at the same time. "We love you too."

* * *

**So this gives you an insight to the little agreement Cobra and Lucy made. **

**I hope you liked it, leave your thoughts in the reviews! **

**Xoxo, Lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cobra/Erik Pov**

I picked the bottle up, taking a long sip of the liquid. The warmth I was usually devoid of, filling my gut. I placed the almost empty beer bottle down, leaning back against the couch with a sigh. I'm almost always bored, but this was just ridiculous. After planning to hangout with my friends, they had all ditched, for one reason or another. Angel had cheer practice, Racer had a track meet, Hot-Eye was going to his brothers. Midnight was the only one who hadn't bailed and I was still waiting for the guy to show.

I reached for the bottle again, downing the last of it's contents and then grabbing an unopened one from the floor. I eyed the coffee table, looking at the growing number of bottles. There was about 7 there. Finally, I popped open the one in my hand. I wasn't nearly buzzed enough. This always happened after I screwed Heartfillia. I got all weird and fucked up so I drank. It got rid of the feeling, until the next time we fucked.

Midnight was the only one who knew about our little arrangement. We couldn't exactly be all public about it, we hate each other and if many found out, they'd think something was... going on between us. I shudder at the thought. Yeah, Heartfillia was hot, people said she was nice and shit, but I wasn't into relationships and I was definitely not going to be in one with Top Heavy.

"Haha, Top Heavy." I remember when I started calling her that. It was fifth grade and she already had a big rack. It pissed her off to no end.

I glared at the wall, downing the full bottle. Fuck, was she all I could think about?! It was irritating. My thoughts were constantly on her. Not in that way, no never. But I was always thinking of new names, insults, anything to get her mad. I glanced up at the door as it opened and sunlight streamed in. I opened another bottle as Midnight walked in. He eyed the empty ones on the table before looking at me with annoyance in his eyes. I passed one to him as he sat down beside me. "Drink much?"

My lips tugged into a grin. "Nah, not even buzzed."

He shrugged, taking a swig. It was only then I noticed that there was music being played. My brows furrowed in confusion, I know it wasn't me. I looked at Midnight and saw the headphones around his neck. Makes sense. He must have felt my stare because he turned to look at me. What I saw in his eyes annoyed me to no end. There was understanding, mirth and knowing. He cut me off before I even got the chance to ask. "You're drinking because of her." It was a statement more than a question but I still grunted in response.

Midnight sighed and turned on the couch, his front facing me. He had closed his eyes, almost looking asleep but I knew he was thinking. "You fucked her again." I grunted. "Why do you keep fucking her if you end up drinking afterwards? Why do you drink because of her?"

My mouth opened and closed. I was trying to get words out but the just didn't come. When I finally got them out, I couldn't stop them. I was mortified by my won response. "She makes me feel fucking weird. It's like a burning sensation in my chest. I drink and it leaves, I don't know it's like hate overload." It may have been the truth, but he did _not_ need to know that. I don't talk about _feelings_ with anyone. I don't care who it is.

**Midnight/Macbeth Pov **

I certainly wasn't expecting that. An excuse yea, but the truth? No fucking way. I opened my eyes and saw the Cobra wasn't exactly expecting it either. I sighed though, knowing it already. He really was a complete idiot. Even that dimwit Dragneel could piece this together.

Cobra and Heartfillia have hated each other since Cobra stole her notebook back in preschool. As stupid as it was, they've hated each other ever since. Growing up, it had been small things they would fight over, Cobra bothering Lucy until she cried. One time he pulled her hair and she punched him in the face. I knew even then. Cobra went home with a bloody nose, black eye and a smirk. Heartfillia was different, she put on the front but if you looked close enough, you could read her like a fucking book. I think the only reason not many know is because no one cares enough. They bet money on their arguments, that just shows how much they care.

I stayed silent, my eyes closed. Cobra knew I was thinking. Too bad he didn't know what. God, I never thought two teenagers could be this stupid. Children, yes. But two of the smartest people at Vermillion Academy. Looking at Cobra, it was easy to see. He was there, but he will deny it. They both will, I know it.

"Most likely, you are taking out aggression on each other. That and tension. The two of you have a lot of built up tension." My words were spoken slowly, hoping to get the point of my lie across to him. He nodded and I internally sighed in relief. I didn't like to be questioned. They will figure it out soon enough and I can't wait to see the result.

* * *

**Lucy's Pov**

"I'd slap you, but shit stains."

"If I wanted to kill myself, I'd climb your ego and jump to your IQ."

"Please Heartfillia, why don't you get into something more comfortable? Like a coma."

"You stare at frozen juice cans because they say 'concentrate'."

"If your blonde brain was chocolate, there wouldn't be enough to fill a M&amp;M."

"I thought you were attractive, but then you opened your mouth."

"Keep talking, maybe one day you'll say something intelligent!"

"Roses are red, violets are blue. I have 5 fingers, the third ones for you!"

We glared, harshly. Some of the people surrounding us, stepped back. I didn't blame them, I wanted to hit this guy so hard!

We both leaned in, shouting the same thing. "I HATE YOU!"

I turned walking away, as did he. This one had gone on for about a half hour and I haven't been this mad in awhile.

Levy joined me while I stormed off. I felt her stare but ignored it for fear of snapping at her. It wasn't her fault, it was _his._ Fuck, fuck, fuck, "Fuck!" I busted through the front doors, only stopping when I got to the end of the football field. As I reached the fence, I began kicking it, picturing his tanned, attractive face was there instead.

Levy had stood back, sat on the grass with her legs crossed and waited patiently for me to finish. When I did, the fence was bent. I slid down, not minding the fact that I was sitting on dirt in my favorite blue jeans. Luckily, I had my bag, so I dug around and got a smoke. I didn't do it that often, only when I was highly stressed. Every time I did, it was after a really bad fight with Erik. I took a drag, the smoke only making me cough slightly. Lev looked at me sympathetically. I didn't understand why, but I didn't question it either.

"Lu, are you okay?" I smiled at her. She was always so caring. For such a small girl, she held so much love and compassion. No wonder Natsu was in love with her, I would be if I was a man.

"Yeah, just angry. He's just so irritating and annoying. I wish he was gone." I sighed.

Levy's answer came quickly, too quickly. "You don't mean that!"

My brow rose. What has gotten into her, defending Erik. "I don't?"

"No," She began stammering, her words coming out oddly. "You're j-just too nice."

I didn't believe her. Her voice was an octave higher than usual, meaning she was hiding something. Still, I figured I would amuse her while I can. "Okay. Thanks Levy."

**Levy's Pov**

That was so close. I almost blurted out that she-. No, Levy don't even think it, you'll think it and then it will bother you until you tell her. I breathed a small sigh of relief. She was on to me, that much was obvious but she didn't know anything. Good. "Anyways, Lu. Let's get back to class." She nodded, dusting off her pants. We went back, parting ways. I shakily walked down to Physics. That was too close.

**Lucy's Pov**

Why did it hurt to think of Levy and Natsu in love?

* * *

**Second chapter in one day. I'm impressed with myself. **

**Hope you like it! **

**Leave your thoughts in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Levy's Pov**

This week had been calm. Too calm in my opinion. I walked the halls with Lu everywhere, everyday. Cobra and her have crossed paths at least once a day, and yet they haven't said a word or even spared a glance at each other. It was extremely confusing and unsettling. Our friends and I have become antsy, waiting for the next blow up. We knew, that whenever the next one came, it would be a storm. If I recall correctly, the last time they had been this quiet, a physical fight was the result.

Currently, we were in English class. Lu was on the other side of the room, but I kept my eyes on her. There had to be something wrong, but I couldn't detect a single thing. She was her usual cheery self, getting along with everyone.

My eyes flickered to the back of the room. Cobra was in this class as well, and had actually showed up for once. I couldn't get anything from him either, but then again, I didn't know the guy. Still, I had to wonder if he was the same as Lu. He had been glancing at her every now and again.

A shiver worked it's way up my spine. I was frightened for the outcome.

**Cobra/Erik's Pov**

I tapped my pencil repeatedly against my desk. I had actually came to class today, boredom in my every fiber. This week had been... odd, to say the least. Heartfillia had been ignoring me, and it had to be the most irritating thing in the world. She didn't speak to me, didn't glare at me, hell she didn't even look in the same direction as me!

I didn't understand why it was bothering me so much, I mean I didn't do anything. Not anything I know of anyways. Wait! Why the fuck do I even care?! I shook my head. There was something seriously wrong with me. My mind kept going back to last Friday, the last day we 'spoke'.

_Flashback_

_I laid in bed, scrolling through my phone. I was still pretty angry from earlier. That blow up with Heartfillia was pretty bad. It wasn't only anger in me though, I was fucking horny. Going to my contacts, I went down the screen, debating whether or not to call her. Clicking my tongue, I pressed call and put the phone to my ear. _

"Why are _you_ calling me?"

_"Come over. Now." It took her a few second to reply, but when she did, I felt myself getting hard from her breathy whisper. _

"10 minutes."

_I chucked the device across the room, where it landed with a bounce on my chair. I got up, going to the living room. She wouldn't be 10 minutes. Exactly seven minutes a knock came and I found myself rushing over. I didn't know why I was running, but chalked it up to just being _really_ horny. I swung the door open, grabbing her and dragging her in. I slammed the door shut, picking her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and attacked my neck. _

_When we reached the bed, I dropped her on it, watching as she, and her breasts, bounced. Did I ever tell you how much I love her tits?_

_I crawled on top of her, settling myself between her legs. She glared up at me, for what I'll never know, but they way she was grinding on me was enough of a hint. I bent down, attaching our lips. I plunged my tongue in, tasting the flavor that belonged to only her. One of her arms was wrapped around my neck while the other was tangled into my hair, pulling it. I didn't mind, in fact I enjoyed it. I rubbed myself against her, her head tilting back and a moan spilling from those wonderful lips. With the unknown access she granted me, I went at her neck, biting and sucking. _

_My hands had found their way up her shirt, playing with the mounds I loved so much. I was happy to find she had forgone a bra. I ripped the shirt away from her body, only then realizing she was in sweats. I didn't care, it made everything easier. Immediately, I dove in between her breasts, my tongue laving along the valley. I was teasing her, but it didn't last long, as the hands in my hair were tugging me toward her nipple. Taking the nub in my mouth, I rolled it between my teeth, then swiping my tongue over it. Once I felt happy with the amount of attention I gave it, I went to it's twin, delivering the same. _

_By the time I was making my way down her stomach, she was already a mess. Her blonde hair was fanned out around her head, she panted with every breath and her face was red. If I was anyone else, I would have thought she was beautiful, but I wasn't and neither was she. _

_I played with the waist band of her pants for a minute, only tearing them off when she begged. I loved the sound of her begging, it was like music to my ears. When I saw her panties, I smirked up at her and she turned her head away. "Did you know I would call you over?" _

_"N-no!" She was stuttering and it was almost cute. What could I say though? She showed up in my favorite pair. "I just happen to like these ones, too." Sure she did. She knew that the light green ones with the dark blue bows were _mine.

_As much as I wanted nothing other than to leave them on her, I was too far gone. I took them off with out a second glance. Laying on my stomach, I hefted her legs onto my shoulders, taking one finger and running it up and down her soaking slit. I placed my cheek in my unoccupied hand. She was withering, wiggling into the bed while her hands gripped the sheets. One thing I loved to do to her? Bring her right to the edge, then keep her there. It was satisfaction at its best. _

_Her legs were twitching, eyes wide as her mouth opened for breath. She was there, and wasn't leaving. I retracted my finger, letting her come down from the high she never even got. _

_Flashback End _

I shook my head, my eyes refocusing. My pants were tighter than they should be and I sighed. Dead cats, cars, chainsaws, old man Makarov. Much better.

**No one's Pov**

Little did either of the two teens know, but their minds were on the same thing.

**Lucy's Pov**

_Flashback_

_'No!' I cried. I was so close. I entire body trembled at my denied release. Why? Why must he always do this?! I tried to speak, but only garbled words came out. I heard him chuckle and I took a deep breath. "Please..." My voice was raspy, raw and I could only manage a whisper but I continued to plead with him. "Please Erik. Please." _

_His hands were running up and down my thighs, the feeling of his rough hands making my core ache. "What are you asking for?" _

_He knew, but was I really that amusing to him? I gripped the sheets tightly as unexplained pain came over me. I didn't know why my chest hurt, but it did. Tears were gathering in the corner of my eyes and I wasn't sure how much longer I could fight them off. "Please let me cum." I was nearly sobbing the words out. The frustration, the pain and still being so close to my zenith, it was wrecking havoc on my body. _

_He hummed, as if he had to think about it. "I'll try," It was left unfinished, and I knew that he would only bring me there again, only not to let be fall. I weakly brought my head up, looking down at him. He was between my legs, his usual purple eyes almost black with lust and a lazy grin on his face. If I was anyone else, I would have thought he was alluring, but I wasn't and neither was he. _

_He moved his mouth to my center, his breath ghosting over my wet flesh. I trembled in anticipation. Still looking at me, he took my clit into his mouth, sucking on the bud harshly. I collapsed back down, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. Fuck, it felt so much better than ever before, as if I was being zapped by lightning, only instead of it hurting, it just felt good. That didn't really make any sense but right now, as I had this man pleasuring me, I didn't care. All that mattered was the coil in my gut getting tighter and tighter. I didn't pay attention to the fact that my hands were in his hair, pulling at it. I didn't pay attention to the fact that he was groaning against me, thought I felt more pleasure when he did. I didn't pay attention to the fact that I was screaming out his name at the top of my lungs, allowing anyone that passed by the knowledge of what was going on in here. No, all that mattered was that I was there. 'Just a little more!' _

_Then, it was all gone. I was furious and my hand went for my clit. If he wouldn't get me off, I'd do it myself! I just reached my clit when he plucked my hand off my body, holding it above his head and tsking. Oh, how much I wanted to bring it down and knock him out. I was balling now, sobbing. He just stared at me, not a worry in the world. If he didn't let me cum, he'd be begging for his life. "Erik!" _

_He dropped my hand at my side, coming up my body again. He drug his boxers off, the only item of clothing that had been on him the entire time. "Do you want to know why I won't let you cum?" I nodded, wiping my face. It didn't do much, as my cheeks were wet again in seconds. _

_He got comfortable between my legs again, and my hands shot up to his back, raking my nails down it as his shaft rubbed against me. "I won't because I love to have you come apart around me. I love the way you squeeze me for all I'm worth." Mavis, did he know what his words were doing to me? It was like molten lava all going south. His hands came up, wiping the tears that had begun streaming again. _

_I looked into his eyes and found my mouth going dry. There was something there but I didn't know what. Whatever it was, it was intense. I felt my cheeks heat up at his gaze. "Do it." I whispered, my own hand coming up to cup his cheek. "Fill me." _

_His hand drifted down, gripping his cock and rubbing the tip along my slit. He slowly thrust in, stay still when he was seated fully inside me. Just like that, I was falling over the edge. My nails raked down his skin, my back arched into his chest and his mouth slanted over mine, swallowing the scream I belted out. _

_I held him tight against me as I came down, our lips still locked together. This kiss was different though. It was slow, his caressing mine. And that was just it, caresses. There was no pushing to get his tongue down my throat. It was.. nice. _

_He began moving. He set a leisurely pace, going all the way in and out. We didn't break apart, just stayed connected in every way. The spring in my belly was getting tighter slowly. It didn't take long for me to be back at the cliff of pleasure. "Faster." _

_Erik sped up, if only a bit, but that was all I needed. I didn't look away as I came apart and it made it that more powerful. I felt him twitch and he came just after me, he seed filling me. I had never taken the time to notice these things. _

_He collapsed on top of my, his head in the crook of my neck. After what seemed like an eternity, our breathing evened out and he withdrew from me, rolling off of my body. _

_I sat up, my eyes wide. I hurriedly got dressed, ignoring the burning on my back from his stare. "I'll see you later, Erik." I breathed out, running out of his room and soon, his house. When I got home, I filled my tub, sitting in it with my knees to my chest. _

_Tears came pouring out. I felt bare, as if I was stripped in front of a crowd. His eyes had done this to me. I don't know what to call it, but it scared the shit out of me. My chest burned with an unknown feeling. I buried my face in my knees, sobbing. I don't know what to think anymore. _

_Flashback End_

* * *

**Chapter five, finally. Had so much trouble writing this, so I just put all this garbage here. Hahaha. **

**Leave any thoughts and comments in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy's Pov**

A week. It's been an entire week since I last spoke, or looked at Erik. It's been a week since we hooked up and he made me feel this _thing _in my chest. It's been a week I'm very happy about. Right now, I was in the field, where gym class is being held. The weather had become warmer and the teacher decided to let us come out. He had went back inside for a meeting after the period started, so most of the class was just laying around.

I was sitting, Levy beside me as we spoke. I'm not sure what compelled me to look over at the school, but it was one of those things that you do then regret immediately. The doors had slammed open and a figure came stomping out. I kept glancing every few seconds, the looks place far enough apart that Levy would feel as though I wasn't paying attention. When I saw just who had come out, I never looked back over.

I didn't pay any mind to him, as his best friend was also in this class. Last time I saw him, he had been laying in the middle of the field, stretched out and asleep. As much as I liked the goth, his jackass of a friend kept me away from him. Levy's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Hey Lu. Fair warning, Cobra is kind of coming over to us."

I verified her words with a glance. She was right. He was storming over here, right towards us. "Hey Heartfillia!"

I stood, smiling widely and waving at him. "Hello Cobra." It wasn't a name I had ever called him. Around second grade, he had told everyone to start calling him 'Cobra' as Erik just didn't suit him anymore. Back then, a lot of people were scared of him and agreed. I wasn't having any of that, I had refused since day one to call him anything but Erik, so as the name rolled off my tongue, it made me tremor.

"Listen, Top Heavy. We need to talk, now." That nickname.

"You come here, calling me _that, _then demand something of me? I don't think so jackass." He smirked as if he knew something I didn't. Then it hit me. I had just let my anger get out of control because of the damned name. I didn't think I would ever be more stupid than Natsu, but I guess I was wrong. He was the cat and I was the canary.

"Ya know, it's better to let people think you're an idiot, than to open your mouth and prove it."

I reeled back. It was as if he had just read my mind. That thought was pushed aside when the frustration over everything that has happened, boiled over. "Shock me. Say something intelligent." I countered.

He shrugged, an apologetic look on his face. "I can explain it to you, but I can't understand it for you."

"Doesn't matter. You're a person of rare intelligence, it's rare you show any."

"Aww, it's cute when you try to talk about things you don't understand."

"Are you always an idiot? Or only when I'm around?"

"Sorry Blondie, heard you took an IQ test. They said your results were negative."

**Midnight's Pov**

I opened my eyes as I heard Cobra's voice. He had told me about Heartfillia avoiding him, so was wasn't behind on anything. I winced as she called him by his preferred name. It was a first, and I could tell by the way his next step faltered, that it hurt him a bit. I yawned, sitting up.

I knew as soon as the stupid 'Top Heavy' comment made it's way past the fools lips that the blonde would be retorting. She came back with a bite and an argument began. A shadow blocked the sun and I looked up. It was the bluenette best friend. What was her name? Lele, no. Luvy, no. Levy, yeah Levy.

She sat down beside me, hugging her legs as she watched the match. "Do you know?" She spoke softly, not wanting anyone to overhear. It took me a minute to grasp what she was talking about but I answered with a grunt. "She does too, ya know." Well, I do now. Though I got the feeling that she might have. It was a subject no one spoke about, that much was obvious.

"I'm blonde, what's your excuse?"

We sat back, watching as the two traded words. I surprised the girl beside me for speaking for the first time. "They're idiots. All of them. Those two are showing one emotion in the place of another and everyone else if betting to see who wins what match."

"Y-you're not betting on them?"

I looked at her, wondering if she was one of the fools trying to make an extra buck. Her face said that she was just curious but agreed with my statement. "No. They aren't really fighting. I don't think they ever have. They are simply projecting their confusion on each other."

**Levy's Pov**

"I never thought of it that way. Hoe can you tell?" I asked, turning my head to him. Midnight looked back over to the bicker match, lifting a finger and pointing.

"Erik. His hands clench repeatedly. In some that's a sign of anger but in his case, where his feelings don't match up with that, it's a sign of yearning. Like a clumsy child wanting to hold the most expensive china. He fears that he will break it. When he crosses his arms, right there," He gestured to the way Cobra had crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "It's him trying to shield himself. For he fears to break her, he shields himself from the pain of not getting what he wants."

It was true, after he had crossed his arms, he leaned back. It wasn't something noticeable, you would have to really be looking to spot it. "And Lucy. She makes herself smaller. See the way she crossed her legs? She keeps her distance in fear of rejection. Also, at times, she leans towards him while keeping the rest of her body farther. For many, it's a sign of challenge. Well it is that, it is also wanting to be close but knowing to keep her distance."

I was shocked. Midnight had not only given an intelligent remark, he had barely looked at the pair while doing it, choosing to look at me and explain it. It was like I was seeing things from a whole different perspective. They showed the exact signs of longing, wanting, rejection, and fear. I smiled at the man beside me, nodding in thanks for his input. He returned the gesture and we looked at the couple, tuning them back in. I was confused by the faces of the small crowd but hearing the words, it made my face go slack.

Lucy was panting, her eyes watering while Cobra stood with a surprised expression. The previous sentence ringing through everyone's ears.

_"You make me fell all warm and I hate it! I hate you!" _

* * *

**Wow, two chapters in one day. I'm finding a lot of inspiration for this story, so I'm hoping that by this Friday, it will be complete!**

**Leave any thoughts or comments in the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy's Pov**

_"You make me feel all warm inside and I hate it! I hate you!"_

My words were screamed in his face, telling him just _why _I had ignored him. His eyes had widened in surprise and I felt my eyes water. I didn't want to say it, but I yelled my thoughts. It's his own fault for asking me the stupid question. I could still hear it, _"Tell me why you've been ignoring me! Why?". _I had to wonder, why did he care? He hates me, so he should be happy if I'm not around him.

I took a deep breath as the first tear made itself known. I rushed over, grabbing a stunned Levy and dragging her with me as ran back into the school. I would not breakdown at school and it sure as hell wouldn't be happening in front of Erik. I took her to the first bathroom I saw, locking the door behind us as I slid to the floor. I pressed the heels of my palms against my lids, hoping it would stop the onslaught. It proved futile as I sob worked its way up my throat. I had never been a vocal crier, but it was different this time. I was angry, stressed, sad, and most of all, confused.

Levy held me, rubbing my back in comfort, as she let me cry and think. When did these feelings even start? I so very much want to say last week, but that is a lie. I had been like this for the past year or more. I think it started when I started high school. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback _

_I opened the doors to Vermillion Academy with my best friend by my side and a smile on my face. I was excited to finally be in a different school. Levy and I walked down the halls, mapping our way to homeroom. That was when I saw him. Erik. And he was headed to the same classroom as us. _

_My eyes drifted down, looking at his clothing, and I rolled my eyes at the simplicity of it all. White sneakers, black jeans and a purple short sleeved shirt. Placing my gaze back on his face, I was startled as I found him looking at me , his eyes roaming my body. His stare met my own and the oddest thing happened. My face warmed up, my heart beat went into overdrive, my palms began to sweat and I felt my body light up when he dropped his eyes and leered at my chest. _

_Finally, he turned, entering the room and I shook off the feelings he invoked. _

_Flashback End_

I chuckled as I realized that it had been the first time I had acknowledged anything. It was years ago I had taken an interest in the man. I looked up, Levy's worried face greeting me. I searched her eyes, looking for something. Sadness, and worry were there along with a hint of desperation. I had to ponder the fact that she may know something, but I knew the only way to be sure, was to ask. "What's wrong with me?"

**Levy's Pov**

_What's wrong with me?_ There was nothing wrong with her, aside from the fact that she was crying her heart out. I knew, deep down, that she wasn't talking about physical attributes. I adverted my hazel orbs, suddenly taking a fascination in the floor tiles. Could I tell her? What would I say? How would she react? They raced back and forth, making my anxiety reach new levels. Could I tell her that it wasn't hate she felt, but the exact opposite?

Observing her, I knew that if she were to take it into her own hands, try her damnedest to figure it out, she wouldn't. She could come to that conclusion, yes, but she would deny it. Like she had been denying it for years. Lucy had never been in a relationship before, never feeling the love of a partner before. That is why I was so shocked by her agreement with Cobra. She never knew what love felt like.

They say that there is a fine line between love and hate. In this situation, it was completely true. Neither knew of the others feelings. They didn't even know themselves.

I worried my lip, chewing on it in thought. I knew that I was taking my time, and Lucy allowed me to get my ducks in a row. I silently thanked her for that.

In the beginning, when they had first met, Lucy took a notice of Cobra. They had argued, as children do. Then, as the years past, it became more than that. Taunting, hair pulling, and sometimes fights were the result. Now that I think about it, and I mean really think, they liked each other for Mavis knows how long. I let a small smile grace my face. Lucy was an adult, she could handle the truth. She could finally get what she wanted.

**Cobra/Erik's Pov**

I was dumbfounded. Lucy had screamed those words in my face, not telling me what they had meant, and bolted back to the building, her friend in tow. I watched as their figures became smaller and smaller, until they finally disappeared. Millions of questions popped into my head, but the one that jutted out the most was, _"Why are you all staring at me?!"_

They all quickly went back to their own business, though I knew they were talking about the events that just transpired. A weight dropped on my shoulder, and I followed the pale arm to Midnight's face. His usual calm, sleep face was hard, telling me that we needed to talk. I nodded dumbly, not really paying attention to my steps. I tailed behind him, stopping only when I almost bumped into his back. He led us to the back of the school and I took a moment to cool myself down, bask in the tranquil spot.

"Do you understand what she was talking about?" I was unsettled by the tone of his voice. It was rough and solemn, something that cut right to the point. I shook my head, taking a seat on the grass.

What _was _she talking about? It wasn't the 'I hate you' that caught me off guard, but the fact that she had said I made her feel warm. Warm, I had thought she meant in anger, where you feel everything burning with hate. The tears though, that said I was wrong. They were not tears of anger or betrayal, but that of sadness and doubt.

Oddly enough, I felt the same emotions coursing through me.

**Midnight's Pov**

This guy doesn't understand anything. I feel like I have to spell it out for him. I knew that he didn't understand his own feelings, but Heartfillia practically threw it out there. The blonde was figuring it out, and with some help from the bluenette, she would finally understand it.

Cobra, he was another story. He was there, on the brink of comprehension, but still refused to acknowledge it. Deep down in his heart, a part of him had grasped it, and her. That was why he had come up with the stupid sex idea.

It wasn't so much as denial, as much as it was stupidity. Years have gone by with the fact that they had both hopelessly fallen and neither had done anything about it. Lucy and Levy had gone, and knowing girls, they would talk about it and the blonde would accept it. Cobra, being Cobra, would sit there dumbly until the exact words were spoken.

I paced, back and forth in front of him. I was trying to think of a way that I could tell him, without coming right out with the words. Cobra sat there, in his own little world, the imaginary bulb above his head still as dark as ever. It was maddening, the fact that a full grown man could get love from hate. The two were basic human emotions, the feel of them different. Somewhere along the line, when their subconscious had recognized the love, the bodily reactions were put off for hate.

If you were to look close enough, you would see how Heartfillia would blush lightly when she laid her eyes on him. Cobra would let his lips tilt upward at different times, and I would know he was thinking of her. It was so obvious!

My eyes lit up with an idea, something that could get him to realize his own feelings. "How much do you think of her?"

His response was instantaneous. "All the time."

"What is the _first _thing that comes to mind when you do?"

"Her face."

"What happens when you see her face?"

"I feel weird and my gut feels like it's going to jump out my throat."

I had to laugh, I really did. He was that consumed in his own thoughts, he didn't even realize he was telling the truth.

"What emotion does that to a person? What makes them get butterflies in their stomach from nerves?"

"...Love."

And mission accomplished.

**Levy's Pov**

"Lu, I'm going to ask you a few questions." The nod in answer nearly made me jump with joy. "What did you mean by warm?"

"My chest, it gets... tingly."

"Hmm. Does that happen only when you see him?"

"No. All the time, when I think about him or someone talks about him."

"Does your heart race?"

Nod.

"Palms get clammy?"

Nod.

I smiled, watching as understanding began dawning on her face. That and horror. She finally grasped just what she felt

**Lucy-Cobra/Erik Pov**

_"I'm in love with him/her." _

* * *

**Hope it was okay! **

**Leave any thoughts or comments in the reviews! **

**Xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucy's Pov**

I rushed to the door, my heels clicking against the wood. The banging upon the structure increased and I rolled my eyes, I could only go so fast. Swinging it open, I was greeted by and irritated Levy and Natsu, who had his fist millimeters away from my face. Glaring playfully at his guilty face, I tugged Levy, who in turn grabbed her boyfriend. "C'mon. I'm almost done."

We entered my room; Natsu pulling Levy on his lap from his spot on my bed, and I stood in front of the mirror, adding finishing touches. I drowned out the chatter from behind, letting my thoughts take control as I put my earrings in.

It was about two weeks since my little breakdown at school. Since then, I've been doing two things constantly. One, drilling the frightening words 'I'm in love with Erik.' into my head. And two, Avoiding said man of my affections. I must say, the second activity is difficult when every cell in my body screams at me to run over and kiss him.

I remember when I had uttered those words on the bathroom floor, Levy looked at my in sympathy, as if she knew the entire time. I suppose she did, considering she can read me, but I had no time to dwell on that at the time as horror overcame me. "...ce." Terror had filled me, the thought of being in love with someone that I had hated my whole life, it was shocking. "Luc..." When it comes down to the foundation, I was in love with my enemy. "Luce!"

I blinked, coming back to reality. I was still in front of the mirror, but I looked past myself and saw Natsu's reflection. His brow was furrowed and he had his hand on my shoulder. "Huh, what?"

He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. It was only then I got a look at Levy's worried face. "You zoned out." I smiled sheepishly, my hand going to the back of my head.

"Oops! Sorry." I turned around, smiling widely in reassurance. I stuck my elbows out, offering them. "Anyways, shall we go? Prom is awaiting us." The couple shared one final look before smiling and grabbing an arm each.

**Cobra/Erik's Pov**

"I cannot believe I'm here."

"You're not the only one, jackass."

I stood outside, looking into the school. Teens milled around and I swear you could hear them talking from here. Midnight was beside me, shifting uncomfortably. We wouldn't have even been here if we weren't roped in. Midnight by Angel and Me by Kinana, my childhood friend.

Prom. The word alone was enough to send shivers down my spine. I really didn't see a point to it. Sure, it lasts a bit longer than the usual dances, but that's all it was, a dance. Yet here everyone was, dressed up like it's their wedding. Easily put, it's the stupidest thing ever. _'I wanted to take Heartfillia.'_ I shook my head violently. No. No, no, no. Fuck no. I had accepted the fact that I was in love with her. That was easy, but she didn't even know and she was turning me into a fucking sap!

A hand landed on my shoulder but I didn't look away from the building. "Let's get this over with so I can go home and sleep." I agreed half-heartedly.

**Levy's Pov**

I was watching Lucy worriedly. Ever since we left her place, she's been out of it. I wondered what could be bothering her so much, but I think I have an idea. The past few weeks , she has been going out of her way to avoid Cobra since she realized her feelings. To say the least, it was annoying. She had accepted her love for the guy more than enough, but I didn't know why she wouldn't tell him.

"Hey Luce! There's your boyfriend!"

My eyes darted to the doors, where Cobra had just entered, to Lucy. Her face had gone red and she was obviously fighting not to turn around. In the end, she lost. As her back faced us, my hand shot up, grabbing Natsu's ear and pulling him down to my height. "You idiot! You shouldn't have told her that." I whisper-yelled. I ignored his pained whimpers, glaring at him. His eyes pleaded with me and with a heavy sigh, I let him go.

He rubbed the abused flesh, still bent down. A smile tilted his lips and he gave me a searing kiss. "Sorry." He mumbled against my lips. My face burnt as he stood to full height, grabbing my hand in the process.

**Lucy's Pov**

"Hey Luce! There's your boyfriend!"

I felt my face get instantly hot at Natsu's words and I struggled against turning. I lasted a whole thirty-five seconds before I lost and spun around. I found him easily, his height and the fact that Midnight was easy to spot, helping. When I saw him, breath escaped me. The man looked sinful just standing there but the tux, the tux was down right sexy as it clung to him. It was completely black aside from the dark purple tie. It was then, with full embarrassment, that I realized my dress matched it perfectly.

My body was screaming at me to just go over and take him right here and now, but I clamped it down. That is, until her looked at me. His eyes roamed over my figure and I swear, it felt like his hands were touching every inch of my skin. I had to rub my thighs together, the ache at my core pounding with want. His eyes met mine and I felt like I was drowning in them. They held lust, passion and ...love. I wanted to say it was a trick of the light so that I wouldn't get my hopes up, but it wasn't.

I had no doubt that my own held the same but my mind refused to work. My heart was erratically beating in my ears, drowning out everything else besides him and I, and I didn't care. He was on my mind constantly and had quickly become my everything. The thought didn't shock me, nothing did anymore.

He took a step forward and I was ready to meet him halfway. Then something ruined it all. Kinana, Erik's childhood friend and mine as well, had run over and grabbed his arm, smothering it between her breasts. The burn of lust turned to envy and jealousy at the look she was giving him; love, affection and caring. I knew of her feelings for him, everyone did because she didn't really hide them, and it never bothered me before. Then again, I thought I hated him back then as well.

Erik looked down at her with a smile and I felt like hell was freezing over. He said something to her that caused her green orbs to flicker to me before putting them back on him. He looked back over at me and I smiled tightly, spinning back to Levy and Natsu. I took a beep breath. _'I need to get some control over myself.'_

* * *

I moved my hips to the beat, enjoying myself fully. Levy had dragged Natsu and I into the gym, claiming that they were playing her favorite song. Considering the fact that she gad said it after looking at me and she hated the song playing with a passion, I knew she had done it for me.

She had gotten my mind off of Kinana and Erik as we dance, joked and fooled around. I was definitely owing her more than one. After a hour, Natsu started complaining that he needed a break and that I was stealing his girlfriend, and he went off. I knew Levy had wanted to follow him so I shooed her off, telling her I would find them later. I loved them, they're my family, but I needed a break from their relationship for a little.

My hips were moving, my hands flung up into the air above my head and I laughed. This was the most fun I've had in a while, and I was going to enjoy it. Suddenly two hands wrapped around my waist and a body pressed flush against my back. Fighting off my instinct to hurl them across the room, I leaned back and a content sigh left my lips. I knew who it was, the body behind me I knew almost as well as my own. "Erik."

I wasn't sure if I was angry at him for being here with Kinana, but I didn't bother to prod. I just let it be, after all, I was having fun and in the arms of the man I love.

**Cobra/Erik's Pov**

My body moved on autopilot as I saw her. Dumbass and his bookworm had been in the hall so I figured she would be alone. I wasn't disappointed, her body calling to me like a siren and I was a sailor. I was transfixed.

I went up behind her, pressing myself against her purple silk covered frame. I heard her sigh and mumble my name. I tucked my head on hers, basking in the feel of her against me. "Hey." I breathed.

She put her hands over mine, interlacing our fingers. She started moving, grinding her ass on me. I groaned quietly, moving my own hips. We started a rhythm and I had to chuckle. It was the same when we were in bed, knowing the others movements before they even did them.

She spun around so quickly, I'm surprised she didn't fall in those heels. Her hand devilled into my hair and she pulled me down, our noses touching. She searched my eyes frantically. I knew what she was looking for, so I laid it all out for her to see.

Relief lightened her doe orbs and she smashed her lips on mine. It felt like time had stopped as we kissed. It was perfect, neither of us trying to rip our clothes off, or shove our tongues down the others throat. It was sweet, simple, but perfect. She pulled away, connecting our foreheads. She smiled at me coyly and I glared. During the dancing, I had worked up a issue and it didn't seem to be going away. She knew that, too.

Letting me go, she made her way to the door, her hips getting more sway with every step. She waved backhandedly at me and I growled. "Oh, she is so going to get it."

**Lucy's Pov**

I entered the AV room, my nerves jittery. I wanted to laugh, scream, jump and cry all at the same time. I settled with a large smile. He loves me back!

I quickly found my friends, their mismatched hair like a beacon. I took a seat next to Natsu, the table full. Midnight and Angel, Levy and Natsu, and finally Kinana. There was an empty chair between us, so it was an easy guess that Erik would sit there.

I joined the conversation easily, no one questioning the fact that Erik and I were both gone at the same time. "Cobra!" I rolled my eyes at the purple haired girl's squeal. Really, could she get more annoying? He slid into the spot next to me, and the table went silent. I almost asked what was wrong, when it him me like a brick. "Guys, we're not fighting. At least no tonight."

Everyone seemed to accept my words, if the collective sigh meant anything. Conversation began again and it appeared everyone was having fun.

I was talking to Midnight about Psych class, finding that we both had an avid interest for it. We both agreed that the only problem was the teacher, Mrs. Evergreen Strauss. Besides that, the class was amazing.

As we spoke about theories and possible outcomes of the mind, I tried to ignore the hand crawling up my leg. I was going a fine job until his fingers started dancing along my inner thigh. My eyes flickered away from Midnight's red ones, to Erik's face. He was completely engrossed in talking to Levy about math class.

His fingers continued to moved north 'til he was playing with the hem of my panties. My arousal was building, my underwear most likely soaked through, but I continued talking. They dipped in, rubbing along my slit and I had to bite my lips to stop the building moan from spilling out.

He started rubbing my clit and my voice went a few octaves higher. I could see the question forming on the pale boy's tongue and I smiled. It was tense, but he shrugged, ignoring it. I kept sneaking glances at the fucker but he was still talking to Lev, leaned away from me, but I noticed that every time I bit my lip or grasped the table harshly, he grinned a little wider.

My cheeks were red, I was panting as my orgasm got closer, and I don't believe I have ever been so thankful for a tablecloth. Erik lift my clit in favor of plunging his digits inside me. He made a series of flicks with his wrist, hitting that one spot repeatedly, and I came undone. I held the table like a lifeline as I clamed down on him, My lip almost bled from all the pressure I had put on it and I panted.

"You alright Heartfillia?" I nodded to Midnight as Erik's hand lift my body. I thought up and excuse, gave Erik a pointed look and left to the nearest bathroom.

**Cobra/Erik's Pov**

I waited a good five minutes before leaving. Kinana asked where I was going and I think I said something about a smoke but I'm not sure. Honestly, I didn't care my mind filled with the little blonde and the feel of her trying to milk my fingers, I knew exactly where she went; nearest bathroom that's not being used. I grinned widely. That was the best payback ever. Too bad I was walking around with a hard-on now. Finding my destination, I pushed the door open. As soon as I locked the door and turned around, fabric hit my face and I pulled it off. Green lace and dark blue bows. This night just kept getting better.

**Midnight's Pov**

I don't think there are enough words in the world to describe my disgust.

I'm no the smartest person out there but that was as obvious as neon lights. Thing was, NO ONE ELSE NOTICED! People these days are that dense. The only one that did, the one that was supposed to be dense, was Dragneel. The guy had a keen nose and he was sitting right there. His expression was priceless. Pale and sweaty. I struggled not to laugh.

Truthfully, I was hoping that Cobra wouldn't bang Heartfillia. Not tonight, I looked over at the doors with a blank face, but I was worried. _'Cobra, you better fucking tell her.' _

* * *

**_Finally, chapter eight is up. Would have been sooner, but my computer crashed and I just got it back. _**

**_Hope you liked it! Leave any thoughts or comments in the reviews!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucy's Pov**

I was outside, watching cars leave the lot. I would have left earlier with Levy and Natsu, but I offered to stay behind.

_"Lu. Are you sure? We can take you home." _

_"No, Lev. It's fine, I intruded on your prom date. Go home and spend some time with Natsu." _

Truth was, they were having their first time together. Natsu and I had it all planned out since last month. The only reason it took so long was lo-and-behold, Natsu was a mess of nerves. He worried about every little thing. Time, place, setting, etc. I had told him to just go with the flow, let it come as it does, that no matter when, where, or how it happens, Levy would love it. He didn't accept it, going on about it not only being _their _first time, but it would be _hers. _When he brought her up, I sighed and gave in. I would do anything for them.

By now only one car remained, a black Cadillac. Erik's rig. He was still inside and I felt compelled to stay until he left. Soon enough, the doors opened and he came strolling out, heading right to the car, not seeing me. He opened the door and stood there for a second. "You want a ride?"

I must have jumped a foot. I guess I was wrong. I scurried over, flashing him a shy smile before climbing in.

The drive felt endless. We didn't speak, the only sound being the low rumble of the car and the radio. I felt tense, Erik's glances at me making me even more uneasy. . My mind raced with questions and I wanted to blurt out, _'Why won't you talk to me about it?' _

When we got to my place, I was out of the car in a flash and I gulped down the fresh air like I hadn't taken a breath the entire time. Erik got out as well and walked me to the door. I turned the lock, opened the door and faced him. I stared at my shoes, suddenly feeling awkward. "I-um. I-"

"I'm leaving." I looked up. He was still standing there, regarding me blankly. If he was leaving, why was he still here? "Magnolia. I'm leaving Magnolia."

I felt my eyes water. I had so many questions, but the most important one left my lips. "Why?"

He ran his hands through his hair and over his face a few times. I could tell that whatever the reason was, it bothered him. Greatly. "My parents need help with the business and they want me to do it."

I felt my jaw drop. His parents? The Cubellious family had no small amount of money, having shops opening around the country. With the major expand, Erik's parents had left to the capital, leaving him here for school. I could see why they could use him, Erik was smart, always has been but of all times, they want him back now? "How long until you leave?"

He left out a humorless chuckle. tipping his head back and staring at the black sky. The stars were not in sight tonight. "Tomorrow morning. Not sure how long I'll be gone, but they're betting on a year. At the least."

I felt my world shatter. _A year, at least._ 365 days or more. Tears dripped off my chin. I had him in my grasp, my fingers coming in contact with him and now, he was being ripped away. I smiled shakily and held my hand out to him. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Spend the night with me?"

He didn't even think about it. I backed into the house as he attached out mouths. He closed the door with his foot, but I barely noticed. My hands slid up his arms, over his shoulder and tangled them in his hair.

He lifted me up effortlessly, making his way to my room. We kissed slowly, taking our time. I felt his hand drift up my back, pulling the zipper of my dress down. He laid me out on the bed, sliding the fabric off my body.

Erik eyed me longingly and I shivered. Kneeling, I placed my lips back on his. My hands pushed buttons though holes, leaving him naked. My palms inched their way around him, feeling every muscle, scar, blemish. He did the same it me. We knew that we wouldn't see each other for a while, that alone saddened me. The worst part was, as I memorized every part of him, I didn't know what I would do.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was laying on my bed as Erik licked, kissed and bit everywhere. He paid special attention to my breasts while I laughed. He mumbled out, "I'm going to miss you two." Around my nipple, and I shivered at the vibration of his voice on my wet skin.

I came four times before he crawled back up my body. I felt his shaft against my highly sensitive flesh and moaned his name out loudly. He rubbed the head up and down a few times, causing me to whimper with need, before entering me. With the pace he set, I felt everything. The way his muscles flexed with every movement, how his hard member rubbed along my walls, the feel of our sweat-soaked gliding against each other.

I was crying the whole time, my emotions going out of whack. My heart was broken, shattered, cracked, and any other word you can think of that isn't whole. I was hurt by the fact that he was leaving me, his parents were ripping us apart, but I was hurt the most by myself. If I had of realized my feelings sooner, maybe this wouldn't have happened, maybe he wouldn't have to leave. Maybe, maybe, maybe. The world is full of maybes and what if's, isn't it?

I looked up at him from my misty eyes and a gasp left me. Was he always this beautiful? His hair flattened to his forehead with sweat, his face contorted with pleasure, his muscles contracting with every thrust, His eyes were an intense black, staring into mine with so much love. I felt a sob make its way up my throat and as it came out, so did the words we have yet to say. "I love you."

I already knew what his answer would be, but I still braced myself for his pace to falter. All he did was smile, and it was oh so sweet, and bury his face in my neck. "I love you, too." My tears fell harder as I felt joy and I started panting alongside Erik. We were both right there, the end so close. I didn't want it to end, but at the same time I did.

"Oh fuck. Right there, baby, right there. Erik!"

My orgasm came over me, Erik following right behind with a groaned out version of my name. We both gasped for breath, the sex wearing us our more than usual. I blushed as I realized it wasn't sex, the correct term for it was 'making love.'

He rolled off of me, keeping his head on my chest and an arms around my waist. I ran my fingers through his damp hair lazily, just enjoying the afterglow. I whispered out another 'I love you' before passing out.

* * *

Sunlight landed on my eyes, pulling me out of dreamland. I groaned, not really wanting to get up but knowing that I had to. I sat up, stretching and smiling as last night came to mind, both happiness and sadness making themselves home in my chest. I looked over for the body I had fallen asleep next to, only to find it vacant, cold and a piece of paper on the pillow. I had a good guess about what was written but I still picked it up. I re-read it a dozen or so times until I couldn't see though the tears.

_Lucy, _

_I had to go, or I'd miss my flight. I didn't wasn't to wake you up, it would have only made it harder. For the both of us. _

_I'll see you soon Heartfillia, after all, we still got a bet going. _

_Love, _

_Erik _

I curled up in a ball, holding the paper over my heart. My wails were my only company.

* * *

**_Second last chapter! I know it was only Lucy's Pov, sorry! _**

**_Hope it was okay. Leave any thoughts or comments in the reviews!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lucy's Pov**

I rolled out of bed with a frown on my face. I didn't even have to look at the calendar to know the date that downed my mood. It was June 21st; the day Erik left. It's been two years since he left, I thought, turning the shower on. I had started school at Vermillion University last year. I remember the hope I had that he would come home then, only for it to be smashed into smithereens. I had hoped he would start school with me. The biggest hope I had was that we could finally be together.

A lot has changed in the past two years. Me and my friends the most. The only thing that didn't? My feelings. I was still hopelessly hooked on Erik, and I don't think I have the strength to forget him. I never looked twice at another guy since he's been gone, my heart would give a painful throb when I tried. He is my first love, and if I hear he doesn't love me, only then will I give him up.

I still held hope. Hope that he still loved me the way I do for him. Hope that he will come home soon. Hope that when he does, we can be the couple everyone talks about. Erik, he is my everything.

**Midnight's Pov**

_'Be at the airport in 15 minutes.'_

I grumbled, slipping even further into my seat. This is humiliating. I got the text a half hour ago, getting here on time, and I've been here for and extra 15! Mavis, he better hurry the fuck up. I was tired, frustrated, and if the kids around here didn't stop pointing and staring at me, I wouldn't be held liable for murder.

I let my thoughts wander, wasting the time away. He was finally coming home. Two years is a long time, double the time he said. I was elated, happy almost, that I would get to see him again. Cobra was my best friend, I considered him my brother my whole life, not that I would ever admit to it. He had hung around me when no one else would, and that was nice, considering the fact that people avoided me with the first glance. I liked the guy, but I couldn't say I was overjoyed about his homecoming. The jerk had left without a goodbye. Lucy was the one who told me he had left. Ever since, me and the little blonde had formed a friendship and it didn't take long for her to wiggle her way into my heart, quickly becoming something more akin to a sister.

All of us, Levy and Natsu, Lucy, Angel and I, had been going to Vermillion Uni. When we graduated, we waited, hoped and prayed that Cobra would be there with us. We wanted to hear his snarky words about the ending ceremony, him laughing at everyone wearing gowns. When he didn't show, it upset us all, Lucy the most. We had all grown used to him being there, and when he wasn't, we weren't a complete group.

I didn't know how I was going to take seeing him again. I was warring with myself. One side was cheering about being myself, while the other wanted to drag him down to hell for the shit he put Lucy through, the rest of us as well.

I had heard from the Bookworm about how she found Lucy. I didn't take it very well, ending up at home with things smashed and drunk out of my mind. I knew about Cobra's departure, sure, I had been the first. But knowing that he left the girl of his dreams alone like that, with nothing else but _a note_, it bothered me. A lot. He never told me how long he would be gone, so when that got to my ears, I was even more pissed. Cobra was the one who was friends with the rest of our group, he had dragged me along with him. They accepted me, slowly but surely. Still, there were times when I felt like the skirted around me and just tolerated me. Whether he liked it or not, Cobra was a big part of our lives.

"Midnight!" I turned my head, my eyes just peaking over the back of the plastic chair. I swept through the crowd, ignoring those that weren't important. I noted that his voice had gotten deeper, still recognizable, but deeper.

When I stopped him, I gaped. Just a little. _'I guess we weren't the only ones who had changed.' _

He had gotten taller by a few inches, probably matching my own height of 6'5. It seemed like he was packing more power to his punches these days, as well. The thing that stood out the most to me though, was the fact that he only had one eye, the other closed up by a scar running from his forehead to his cheek. Like I said, a lot changes in two years. "Dude?"

I blinked, coming out of my stupor. He was in front of me now. I smirked at him and clapped his shoulder. "Welcome home." I said, my grin getting wider.

"Thanks bro. Good t-" I sent a punch to his gut. I turned away from him, now on his knees, and started towards the exit.

"That was for making me wait and extra fifteen minutes." _The rest you get later. _

**Cobra/Erik's Pov**

I looked out the window, watching landscape pass by in blurs. I was still holding my stomach from the hit. Midnight was scrawny, but never underestimate him. I know from various experiences. He was ever stronger than two years ago. I sighed wearily. I hadn't meant to be gone so long, but things come up.

I wondered how everyone was doing. Midnight, considering he hadn't spoken since the airport. Angel, Racer, Hot-Eye. I even wanted to know if that idiot Dragneel was still with his little girlfriend. And, above all else, Lucy.

She was in my every thought, movement, breath, while I was gone. I had left her with a pathetic note saying I would be back in a year, all because I was to much of a wimp to say goodbye to her face. I worried that if I did get her up, her big doe eyes would break me, not getting a chance to ever leave her side. I asked myself many times, is she mad? How is she? Does she still love me? Even now the question makes my gut clench and my throat close up. I don't know what I would do if she didn't, because I was hopeless. I don't think, that even given the chance, I would stop loving her.

The girls in the capital were cock-hardening, I'll admit, but they didn't hold a candle to Heartfillia. I hadn't even thought about banging another girl while I was gone. The last night me and Lucy spent together forever engraved into my soul. When I closed my eyes, trying to sleep, the image of her soft skin and perfectly shaped figure would pop up, making rest nearly impossible. Her cries would echo in my head, the sound of her finally reaching her zenith. The thing that haunted me the most was the words I didn't have the courage to say first. Every second, day or night, Her voice would drift into my ears, _'I love you' _being on repeat. It made it hard, staying with the folks but I pushed through it, knowing that as soon as they were on their feet again, I would get the chance to look at here again. All I've wanted to do, was just _hold her. _

_"I miss you..." _

**Levy's Pov**

I stood outside calculus class, staring at the floor, but not really seeing. No, my mind was racing to much.

I had left earlier, going out for a drink when my phone rang. I was shocked to see that it was Midnight. He and I had become friends, mostly due to the fact that Lucy and him got close, but also he was a really cool person. Anyways, he never really called me before, so that's why, when I debated picking up or not, I did. The call was short and to the point, getting everything across in a few simple words. They still rang in my head.

_"Hello? Midnight?"_

_"He's home." _

That was it. No 'how are you', or even a 'later'. I don't really care. The few words that had been exchanged were enough for me. My head felt like I had just read an eight book series non-stop. I'm glad that I didn't have to reply, because I'm not sure I could've.

It was shocking. No word after a whole two years, 730 days. I didn't really know Cobra aside from his matches with Lu. Even though we grew up together, we never really spoken. Still, I felt an emotion about his homecoming, and it wasn't happiness. It was pure rage. I was pissed that he was on his way back here. I was angry about the fact that he would even want to show his face. After what he did to Lucy, he has some audacity.

I remember the day like it was yesterday. I had wanted to tell Lu all about my night with Natsu, wanting to talk to my best friend about something that had never happened to me. I was full of joy and love for him and Lucy, after he admitted that she had helped with the planning. I had knocked on her door a few times with no response, so I used the key she had given to me years ago. The first thing that I noticed, was her cries. They were horrid, something that tears at you, making you want to cry too. She sounded heartbroken and alone. I ran to her room at full sprint, swinging the door open. My eyes had welled with tears at the sight. She was laying on her bed, covers thrown on the floor, leaving her in her naked glory. I didn't care about that, my eyes had focused on the fact that she was holding something to her chest like a lifeline. I had pulled her into my lap, and after some time of just letting her get it all out, she told me what had happened.

Ever since, I've angry at Cobra, yet heartbroken for Lu. She had become a shell of herself for sometime. You could tell that even when she claimed she was feeling better about it, her smiles were fake, never fully shining like they usually do.

I took a deep breath, calming my anger. I refused to have any kind of emotional response for him, Lucy was a big girl and she could decide on her own. If she was happy, then so was I.

Now, I need to go tell Natsu.

**Lucy's Pov**

"C'mon! I'm starving!"

"Me too!"

Levy looked between Natsu and I like she was trying to pick a winner for the 'Best Whiner Award.' Right now, I didn't care, all that mattered was the fact that the doors were right there, the beautiful smell wafting down the hall, and she was just standing there! I glanced at Natsu, who grinned back. Sometimes it paid to have a male best friend. He walked over to Levy, picking her up and started carrying her like a sac of potatoes. She beat at his back, threats falling from her lips. Natsu and I started chanting, overpowering her voice. "Food! Food! Food!"

People stared at us like we were freaks and I ended up turning my head to flip a girl off. When I went to look back ahead, something caught my eye. Something the caused me to freeze in my warpath for food and forget about my friends completely.

Midnight and Angel were at the end of the hall holding hands, they had gotten together after hooking up over spring break, talking to some guy. He was tall, Midnight's height, with dark red hair. His back was to me, so I couldn't see his face. He wore a pair of torn blue jeans and a black tank top. He had a tattoo on his arm, from his wrist to his shoulder, of a snake. My feet started towards them automatically. As I got closer, I could make out the art better. It was dark purple on the back, the belly a nice shade of cream. Green eyes peered back at me, the pupils silted for a sign of poisonous.

I didn't want to believe it, it was impossible. My was standing behind the guy now, my hand inching it's way to his shoulder. Millimeters away from touching him, I hesitated. What if it wasn't him? If it wasn't, how much longer would I have to wait? No, Lucy. Stop it. I grabbed his shoulder and swung him around with all my might. When I saw his face, a gasp tore through my lips and my heart skipped several beats. "Erik."

Tears fell rapidly, and when I could finally see him again, my stomach did flips. He had changed somewhat over the time. He was more muscular, his arms looking like two of mine. And... My insides lurched. He only had one eye. "Lucy." His voice was deeper as well, and it sent shivers down my spine. I grabbed the front of his tank, twisting it in my grip and pulling him down to me. I kissed him like never before, something that has been long denied to me. I saw explosions behind my lids, not fireworks, but like nuclear bomb explosions. His big, rough hands cradled my face and I felt like I was home. I didn't realize that I hadn't felt that in a while, but being with him again, I knew this was exactly where I wanted to be. Today and forever.

I pulled away from him, smiling lightly. I had let go of him, my hands making fists. I didn't know what to say or what to do, so I let my body talk. Apparently, it had something important to get across because the next thing I know, Erik is on his ass and my fist is suspended in the air. "The fuck was that for?!"

"Not telling me that you would be gone an extra year, you bastard! Do you know how hard it was not seeing you?!" I guess all I needed was a little push.

"It wasn't exactly planned! And I felt the same! I fucking missed you everyday and when I do finally get back, I'm greeted by a punch? Not exactly how I want the girl I love to say 'Welcome Home.'"

"I kissed you, dumbass! It's your fault anyways. The guy I had just realized I loved left right after I said it! Everyday the past two years I'm stuck with the fact that I'm still totally in love with you, and you're not here!"

"Well I'm back now! Why don't you try to be a little nicer?!"

"You want me to kick you next?!"

His breath was tickling my face, making some of the loose strands of hair move around. We were glaring and it was like we were having another insult match. The only difference was, instead of one of us walking away, we clashed together in a fury of hands and lips. Guess that's what happens when you live your life hating the one you love, old habits die hard.

* * *

_**Finished! **_

**_Okay, so I know the last few lines were complete crap, but I didn't want them to be all lovey-dovey. Before they came to their realizations, they argued all the time, so why not make the fact that their confessing their still held feelings, into an argument? _**

_**Leave any thoughts or comments in the reviews!**_

**_P.S Requests for one-shots are still welcome!_**


End file.
